A day at the DMV
by goldengod 180
Summary: Zack and Max have a day at the DMV


**Hello this is a short like those in the show Animaniacs, it was written by myself and "****ANIMANIAgirl506****" it ****stars our two OC's my own Zack and Max from "****ANIMANIAgirl506****". ****You can cheak out one of her stroies here: s/10226843/1/Just-2-crazy-2-believe**

**Both character are part of the Warner Rangers and you can find more stroies with them from "****Gracekim1". You can find a chat show that preceds the short on her profile. **

It was a hot day in Burbank and while others where making their way to their homes or jobs there were two little toons heading to.. the DMV?

It was true, two small toons with black fur covering their bodies except for the white fur on their faces and feet, with floppy dog ears, a tail and the most colorful part of each was there cherry red nose. Where heading to the DMV.

The first toon was called Max, She was wearing a blue top and jeans, with the white gloves many toons are known to wear. She seemed very eager as she was running up and down the street jumping from people's purses and generally causing a ruckus.

Her companion on the otherhand was a boy named Zack who was a little taller and was wearing a worn leather jacket and some jeans, while he wore no gloves he did have a crude ring. However people would be most likely drawn to the scar on the left side of his face running from his eyebrow to mid cheek. Another thing that anyone could see watching these too was unlike his counterpart he was much less enthusiastic about the trip to say the least.

"how did you even lose your license… how do you even have a license?" Zack asked, as they walked in along the street.

Max shrugged and replied ''it's not my fault I didn't see that store.''

Zack raised an eyebrow and said "It was an opticians, a big one."

"My contacts fell out." Max replied happily.

Zack stared in disbelief at Max to which she said "oh is this a staring contest?"

Zack gave a *Sigh*

"what's up with you grumpy?'' Max asked.

"How about that I have to walk in the blazing heat, to a place that I don't even want to go." Zack explained.

As the two turned the corner Max rolled her eyes, ''it's not like I wanna be out here either.''

"Well the next time how about you crash into a Starbucks, I highly doubt anyone would notice one of them gone." Zack said frustrated.

Max *sighed* "fine."

"Don't actually do it." Zack clarified as they both entered into the DMV.

As soon as they were inside they were greeted by the site of rows of chairs and line, endless and endless lines with colored lines on the floor.

Zack looked around this place but when he looked to his side and saw that Max had gone, he quickly spotted he looking at the lines on the ground.

"what are you doing?" He asked as he walked to her.

"Looking for the yellow line." she answered as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

"To get to Oz silly." She replied.

"What… that line doesn't lead to Oz." Zack said.

Max looked up "Which one does then?"

Zack buried his face into his hands and rubbed his forehead, when he looked up Max had gone again, "I'm going to kill Yakko for this." he thought as it was his suggestion that he go with Max to the DMV.

Eventually he found her at on of the counters, behind the counter was a tall thin woman with long fake nails with the thickest glasses each of them had ever seen.

"One license please." Max asked.

The woman lowered her glasses looked Max up and down and gave a creepy grin, "of course you just need to fill this out." She said as she handed Max a slip of paper.

"Ok." she said as she took the paper and sat on the chairs to fill it out, with Zack following close behind.

Zack sat beside her as she stated to fill out the form "Name? Max." she began.

"Sex?, Disgusting" Max said, in homage to her well known friend.

"Goodnight everybody." Zack whispered to himself with a smirk.

"Occupation? well, it's not like being a toon is easy work.''

"Date?, Well you should have asked that first." She wrote as Zack shook his head but with a small smirk.

"Phone?, my mama told me never to give my number to strangers."

"Address, you want a dress now, ugh." Max pulled out a dress and stapled it to the form, Zack however had started to nod off.

The form complete Max handed it over to the woman "here you go, can I have my license now?"

"lets take a look, hmmm how about NO!" she yelled the last part.

"But I filled out the form" Max said.

"That was the form that allows you to fill out the second form, which allows us to conduct the background check to allow you to fill out the form to get your license." She explained.

"So can I have the second form?" Max asked.

"You have to go to the background department." She said.

"where is it?"

"Right here." She said

"Can I have the form?" Max said, getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry, we've just closed." She said, as she slammed the shutters down.

Max shuffled back to the seats and sat next to Zack, "you get the license?" he asked.

"No, she just shut me out." Max mopped.

Zack looked at her, the usual cheery Max all hunched and sad. "Common were getting you that license." He said.

"But they're closed."

"It's ok were just going to ask our new special friend." He replied.

"oh, um.. I've never done that without the Warner's." She mumbled.

"What I don't count." he said in mock hurt.

"No, I meant Yakko, Wakko or Dot." She said quickly.

"Well neither have I, lets call it a learning experience." He said, they looked to each other and smiled.

"This is going to be fun." Max said as they left to get Max a license.

In the break room the Woman was sitting drinking coffee and tapping her nail's on the table.

Both Max and Zack jumped out of her cup and landed on the table, "Can you not do that?" Max asked, as the woman shrieked and fell onto the floor.

As she crawled off the floor Zack said "you should switch to decaf."

"Plus it easier to get out of fur." Max said as she rung out her tail, causing coffee to drip onto the Woman.

"YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE CHILDREN." she yelled as she went to grab them.

Both Max and Zack jump,causing the woman to run into the table.

When she looked up she couldn't see the either anywhere. Until Zack same in but instead wearing a tie and shirt, "hey what happened to you?"

The woman, not noticing who Zack really was, said "two horrible little… THINGS attacked me."

"What did they look like?" Zack asked.

"Well they were small."she said as Max appeared beside her, Max took out a tape measure and measured herself, when she looked at the tape it did say "Small."

"With black fur." She said, Max held up a sign saying "Dumber than advertised."

"And horrible white faces." She concluded, Max made a gookie.

"you mean like that?" Zack said as he pointed to Max.

The woman turned and Max gave a little wave, the woman yelled and jumped back next to Zack.

"Or did they look like this." Zack said as he ripped of the uniform to revel his usual attire.

The woman screamed and shot into the air, smashing into the ceiling, "ow" Max cringed.

The woman came crashing down onto the floor, "common sleeping beauty, your still on the clock." Max said.

"AHHHH!" she screamed and ran out the room, she ran through the corridors and opened a door into a office, she slammed the door and pushed a cuboard and other items around the room around the front of the door and hid under the desk.

"oh, oh, I think I lost them." She whispered to herself.

"Hmm you might want to guess again." Zack said who was sitting right next to her.

"Yeah we're hide and seek champions." Max said who had appeared on her other side.

"AAAAAHHH!" she yelled as she threw the desk of her and ran to the door and ran straight through it and the barricade.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like us." Max said as both she and Zack stared at the hole she had made.

The woman ran to her desk but as she looked back she saw Max on a horse with a cowboy hat, "Yehaw." She yelled as she got out some rope and made a lasso and caught the woman.

Max jumped off the horse and hogtied the woman, "yipee, you meet a better girl than me at hogtieing anyway below the Mississippi." She said in a bad souther accent.

"Ok you lost me there." Zack said as he appeared beside her.

"What do you want from me?" The woman asked.

"I just want my licence." Max said calmly.

The woman jumped up, still hog-tied, over to her workstation got pen in her mouth and wrote on a form. Then slumped back down "there you have your licence back."

Max went over and got the form "YEAH!"

"Any chance you can get me a licence to kill?" Zack asked, before Max grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out as she said a quick "Thank you."

As Zack and Max were walking home Max turned to Zack, "You know Zack you can be kinda fun, we should do it again sometime."

"Thanks, your pretty fun yourself."

With that they walked back to the lot.

**P.S. Anyone following my story Part of the Pack, this is a different Zack to the one in that story. **


End file.
